


【月下/8412】仲夏夜之梦

by sakurayuni



Category: A3! (Video Game), xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M, 月下之影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuni/pseuds/sakurayuni
Summary: 夏天开始的时候，我成为了那家糖果店的工读生鸣蝉的生命进入倒计时，昔日的生活宛如一场绮梦永远停止的19岁，在八月的无尽夏中等待与他们重逢
Relationships: August＆Utsuki Chikage＆Mikage Hisoka, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	【月下/8412】仲夏夜之梦

**Author's Note:**

> -是8→←4→←12-
> 
> -xxxHolic世界观元素设定–
> 
> -密千和84共同出现预警-
> 
> -私设预警-
> 
> -月下这么好为什么这么冷-

成为这家糖果店的工读生实属意外。

听认识的人说这是家能够实现任何心愿的店铺。

明明只是都市传说但我就是来了，夏日的鸣蝉吱呀吱呀地叫着但我并不讨厌，空气中的水分被高温蒸发连视线都变得扭曲。

说来有些难以开口，我当时正处于举目无亲囊中羞涩的窘境中，莫名其妙地被原来的住处赶出来之后带着为数不多的行李踏上了寻找下一个落脚点的旅程。

路过糖果店的时候被里面的装饰所吸引，身为男性居然会被这种充满少女甜蜜氛围的玫瑰色装潢吸引，连我自己都觉得有些不可思议，透明的货架里装着各色各样的糖果，包着糖果的各色玻璃纸折射出的光芒让整个店铺的梦幻程度又提升了好几度。

“不进来看看吗？”

店主发现了在橱窗外踌躇的我，推开玻璃门邀我进去看看。

“对不起，但我现在并没有钱买，我就只是看看。”

当时已经五六天没怎么进食，睡在公园的长椅上，被赶出来的时候非常突然，连换洗的衣物也没有，如此狼狈肮脏的我不该走进这么精致的店。不如说，现在走进任何一家店铺都是在别人添麻烦。

“来到这里说明你有愿望吧。”

“说说看吧，只要付出代价我都可以帮你实现。”

我的确有愿望，居无定所了大半个月，最大的愿望就是能找到一个住所，最好还能有一份能够糊口的工作。但遗憾的是我丢失了钱包和证件，没有人愿意收留一个来历不明的人，这位店主也一定会是如此。

“我想要一个家，能睡觉的那种。”

店主的表情明显看起来有一些震惊，旋即变成了饶有兴趣的笑意。他一定从来没有听过这么荒唐的愿望，再说我看起来一点也不像是能付得起代价的人。

收到了成为住宿工读生的邀请，尽管告知了我既没有证件，也无力支付房租，但还是被留了下来。

“我是这家店的店主卯木千景，你可以按你喜欢的方式称呼我。”

雇主对我的名字毫无兴趣，他甚至打断了我的自我介绍。有人曾告诉过他将名字年龄和生日告诉别人是件很危险的事情（1），相对的，他以工读生称呼我，还给我介绍了他的猫。

“那您为什么告诉我名字呢？”

“你该不会以为这是真名吧？”

“明明都十九岁了还这么天真，真不知道该说你些什么好。”

千景先生有一只猫，名字叫做密，银白色的毛发沐浴在月光之下的时候会折射出柔和的光泽，深浅不同的两只绿色瞳仁则像是漂亮的猫眼石。最奇怪的是密从来不吃猫粮，而是以棉花糖为食，明明是千景先生的猫却天天和他打架，不是咬他的脖子，就是在他的脸颊上留下爪印，气得他总是咬牙切齿地减少它的棉花糖。

“好了好了，千景先生请不要跟密计较。”

和千景先生打完架猫咪会窝进我的怀里，用像是挑衅的目光看着他。然后我就会被嘱咐不能给它吃饭，虽然看着密可怜巴巴的眼神我从来不忍心这么做。

在第四次失手炸掉厨房之后，我被雇主下了厨房禁止令，他一边骂骂咧咧一边做饭的样子看起来有些熟悉，但想不起来是在哪里见过。

“你抱着密坐在那别动，我来就好。”

最后变成工读生的我抱着雇主的猫看他忙碌，我有时会看他的后颈看到入迷。他低头切菜的时候我能看到漂亮的弧度，感觉就好像可以理解为什么密那么爱啃他了。

他喜欢吃辣，明明开着糖果店，却从不吃甜食，把我偶尔从糕点店买回来的蛋糕也全部推给密。自顾自地往食物里加上香辛料，虽然我也提过在这么好吃的食物上加香辛料简直是暴殄天物，但雇主先生从来不听劝。

他有时会出门一段时间，留下我和密看店。糖果店的位置很偏，不太有客人来，即使有客人来，也并不是来买糖果而是有愿望来求他。

这么一来店里总是赚不到钱，糖果也会滞销，但他并不在意。

“让客人把愿望写在糖果纸上怎么样？”（2）

我提出了这样放出这样的消息，就像我最初被招揽到店里来一样。总有人会在欲望的驱使下来寻找能实现愿望的糖果纸，如此我们也能增加销量，他也不用为亏本而烦恼。

店休的时候他会喝点酒，我还没有成年（3），所以只能看着他喝。

喝醉了（4）的千景先生有那么一点可爱，他会哭着黏着我喊我和密的名字而不是叫我工读生。浴衣松松垮垮地挂在他的肩上，稍微一动就能看到漂亮又结实的胸肌。

每次把他挪回屋里都很费劲，他的身体远比我强壮，加上烂醉如泥的男性一点力气也没有，虽然有点麻烦，但我并不讨厌。

我有时会梦到千景先生，梦里的我看起来比现在大那么几岁，千景先生倒是看起来比现在年轻。山上的积雪融化了，化作春汛，滑入了带着芳草清香的山谷之中。

“早，工读生。”

“早，千景先生。”

十九岁的夏天，我对我的雇主产生了难以启齿的感情。

虽然千景先生不说，但我知道他有个恋人。

我总是好奇为什么嗜辣如他为什么会选择经营一家糖果店养一只爱吃棉花糖的猫，他说糖果店是他的家人留给他的，而密也是他的家人。

他在半夜压着嗓子同他的爱人缠绵悱恻，怕被我听见，但屋子的隔音实在不太好，我睡眠也很浅，有时他们做到很晚，我就也无法在千景先生的哭腔和呻吟中入睡。

本以为永远不会见到那个拥有他的男人，也从没想到那是密。

密不是一只爱吃棉花糖的猫，而是一只爱吃棉花糖的猫妖。

每个月有几个夜晚它会钻出被窝，化作人形去千景先生那，又若无其事地回到我身边，柔软的毛发蹭蹭我的脸颊，在我身边继续入睡。

不可思议的是我从没有嫉妒过密，他乖巧又贴心，会在我把事情搞砸的时候过来舔一舔我的手心，在我一个人感到寂寞的时候跳到我的腿上睡觉。我偶尔会产生我们三个本来就是如此过来的错觉，就像密最喜欢的棉花糖，温馨又梦幻，让人有点捉摸不透。

在遇到他们之前我一直是一个人，孑然一身，无牵无挂。

那天我说我想要一个家，千景先生也的确做到了。

八月中旬，从我来到店里已经过了两个月有余，鸣蝉的生命进入了倒计时，不再整日聒噪，夏天快要结束了。（5）

千景先生出了远门，而我病倒了。

连日的高烧让脑子变得奇怪，我梦见密和另一个看不清模样的人，还有年纪看上去比现在大上许多的我。

或许太想和他们成为家人，大脑都开始捏造三人在一起的记忆。

密只在我睡着的时候帮我准备食物和毛巾，从不在我醒着的时候用猫妖的样子见我。

“不让我见见猫妖的密吗？”

身体好些的时候他还是会窝在我的身边睡觉，白色的双耳在轻轻摩挲手心，也许他有什么说不出的苦衷，但密如此陪伴着我已经让我感到足够安心了。

后来的日子我睡着的时候比醒着的多，奇怪的梦境接踵而至，被透明的蓝色玻璃瓶中的液体晃得有些恍惚。

年长的那个我倒在血泊里，密则被他推下了悬崖。

再次醒来的时候的环境有些眼熟，但不是在糖果店里。

纱幔从天花板落下，缀着美丽的蝴蝶装饰，我看到了坐在床沿上的那个少年。

他看起来比我还要年少，却不知道为什么有一种饱经世事的沧桑感（6），眼镜下的清秀面庞明明和千景先生一点也不像，却让我想起了他。

他曾经用和这个少年一样的悲伤眼神讲过之前那位店主的事情。

“您醒了，August先生。”

“看来是不记得我了啊。”

关于这家店记忆如同潮水一般涌现，它是一家能够实现愿望的店，我以前曾经来过这里，但按记忆来看，只有死亡或是濒死的时候才能再次来到这里。（7）

“我是不是已经死了。”

“准确的来说不是，但情况并不太好。”

千景先生和密，他们一直在我身边，但却鲜活得不像该是在彼岸的人。

“他们付出了代价来到你身边，但过度使用现在出了点问题。”

“活着的人不能在这边太久，所以千景先生现在出了点状况。”

还没有等我开口询问他们的事，店主少年就告诉了情况。虽然不知道他们为什么要来见我，但他们是重要的家人这一点是毋庸置疑的。

一直以来我依赖着他们二人，享受到久违的来自家人的温暖，上一次如此开心是什么时候，已经完全想不起来了。

“我是因为有愿望才会来这里的吧，请告诉我要付出什么代价。”

“倒也不需要什么，之前已经有人付过了，只是还有些需要从您身上拿罢了。”

写了信笺交给少年的助手，然后躲在屏风后看少年将密和千景先生送走。

作为代价成为了糖果店的新店主，负责实现愿望的糖果纸的都市传说。这于我并不是什么代价，因为能继续描绘同那二人一起的回忆，是再好不过的事情。

我始终保持着十九岁的模样，并一直期待着同他们的重逢。

虽然不知道要等多久，但到那个时候我想和他们成为真正的家人。

-如果能够重逢的话，到那时我们再次成为家人吧。-

（1）不能说年龄名字生日：来自xxxHolic，四月一日君寻第一次和侑子小姐见面的时候对四月一日的告诫。因为一旦被人掌握了这些，就相当于命被别人抓住了。（主人公你可长点心吧，你没说你的名字年龄你雇主怎么知道你快好好想想好吗）

（2）让客人把愿望写在糖果纸上：来自冬六公演August开糖果店的时候和来店里的人说的事情，后来密收到了写了愿望的糖果纸。

（3）“我”未成年：日本成年是二十岁，这里的主人公是以十九岁的身体和记忆生活的

（4）喝醉了的千景：实际上千景并不会喝两口就醉了，是密想让他坦率一点做了手脚。他真的看到August非常动摇，连名字都不敢叫还故作深沉搞了什么告诉别人姓名年龄生日非常危险的理论（是从店主那里听的）喝醉了才会叫August。

（5）夏天快要结束了：是梦想跌入现实的转折点，暗示这场仲夏夜之梦快要结束了。

（6）饱经沧桑的店主少年：是xxxHolic的主人公四月一日君寻，为了等待以前的店主壹原侑子停止了时间留在实现愿望的店里，因为这个店是存在于次元的夹缝中，只要有愿望就能到达，这里他的年龄很难说多大了，但还是少年模样。

（7）主人公的交易记忆：August在12月3日濒死的时候曾经进入这个店交易过，交易的内容因为一些原因他并不记得了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文后的一点补充：
> 
> 因为涉及到了xxxHolic的世界观设定，所以怕大家看不懂，所以我就自己考据我自己（?）。
> 
> 首先为什么August以十九岁的状态出现了，因为这里私设他是在十九岁的时候捡到了December，千景在和密重逢解开误会之后两人产生了回到那个时候过普通人的生活的强烈愿望，就进入了次元夹缝中这个只要有强烈愿望就能进入的店。这个店的设定是付出等同的代价就可以实现愿望（但现任店主真的很心软，所以可能没有那么重）
> 
> 但是逆转时间付出的代价很大，加上August此时可能是已经死亡或者濒死，xxxHolic的世界观是可以实现一切愿望但无法逆转生死，所以千景和密是付出了代价到彼岸和此岸的交界处和August见面。
> 
> 从August把密千捡回来变成密千去收留失去记忆正在居无定所的August的灵魂这一点我自己还挺喜欢的。本来他们也不可能一直和August生活下去，所以这算是他们解开心结的一次旅程吧。
> 
> 千景付出的代价是和August的关系性，而密付出的代价是不能同他相见。但众所周知四月一日君寻先生的心比豆腐还软，所以帮他们想了让密变成猫的办法。（是四月一日君寻先生的拿手好戏）
> 
> 所以August忘记了曾经喜欢过千景的事情，做梦的时候的回忆也看不到他的脸，但是又众所周知，有的记忆是写在身体里的，所以十九岁的August还是喜欢上了千景。
> 
> 这里有个没写出来的私设是August在作战前夜和April表达了心意，然后立了回来之后怎么怎么样的Flag。千景因为是用关系性做代价所以他现在无论怎么跟August说喜欢都是没有用的他马上就会忘记。而且那个时候他已经和密确定关系了，就更不能动August了。但是他们又害怕August觉得如此这样自己变成了三个人中多余的那个人，所以不可描述的时候有小小声地来，然后千景还骂密你这个样子是会被August发现的，但是August还是发现了。
> 
> 密千组织时期就瞒着August做过，因为April觉得自己届不到，去找December取暖，然后发现自己两个人都爱。
> 
> 其实三人都是爱着另外两个人的，但是August可能对密没有那方面的想法，密对August可能有也可能没有，我更倾向有（你还嫌不够乱吼）
> 
> 然后就讲到了August所付出的代价的事情，August在作战失败之后濒死进入了店里，当时他已经把December推下悬崖并肯定他一定能活下去找到新的生活，所以他当时最担心的是April出事，所以他用自己的记忆为代价换了千景能好好活下去的愿望，四月一日看的见未来的发展最开始只收取了一部分的记忆作为定金，所以就出现了August不记得密千但做梦能梦到他们。
> 
> 到他再到店里去的时候千景因为多次往返次元夹缝出了意外，有生命危险，这个时候他就又进入了店里，支付了剩下的记忆，所以到最后的时候August已经完全没有之前的记忆了。（我给我自己捅刀）
> 
> 想到这个脑洞是昨天晚上我突然想起密千和我最意难平的百四不是很像吗。
> 
> 百目鬼和密一样陪伴自己重要的人（还赔了一户口本进去），爱睡觉，话少不太会表达自己的情绪，每次还惹四月一日生气。
> 
> 千景和四月一日一样戴眼镜，像个阴险的眼镜仔，一天到晚对密骂骂咧咧，但是到最后还是特别宠密，投喂他，任劳任怨做苦劳人。
> 
> 但是百四那边都是百目鬼保护和搬运四月一日
> 
> 密千甚至要千景搬运和保护密（MMQJ:上辈子杀了猪，这辈子来搬密）
> 
> 然后连接百四的侑子小姐和连接密千的August都消失了
> 
> 嗯，这可太像了百四这么苦我一定要让密千HE，过上温馨的生活
> 
> 结果温馨的生活是过了，但还是一大把刀（我现在就下跪道歉）
> 
> 那么就是这么多，祝食用愉快


End file.
